


We Are the Activity Gems

by Glowstickia



Series: Paranatural Gem Au [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aquamarine (Isaac), Carnelian (Isabel), Emerald (Ed), Fire Opal (Mr. Spender), Gen, Hematite (Max), Pnat Gem Au, The Activity Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hematite (Max) unwillingly joins the Activity Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Activity Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Gem Au! If you want to learn more check out the blog: http://paranaturalrocks.tumblr.com/

Hematite looked down at the flyer his gem history teacher gave him. Mr. Fire Opal assured him he’d fit in with the other gems in the school. It was created for the gems of Mayview to have a safe haven, make friends, and to learn about their abilities. He already knew he had magnetic powers. Heck, when his parents first took him in he had trouble with switching them off. Zoey still had fun placing spoons on his nose and paperclips on his hands when he wasn’t paying attention.

His eyes shifted to the club room door. This was it. He was going to finally fit in. He held his breath as he turned the door knob, stepped in, and wanted to pretend he hadn’t walked in.

Hematite had already met two out of the three gems hanging out in the room. Carnelian had bumped into him accidentally as she was running around the track during gym class. She sat at the lone computer watching the other two gems amused.

The other gem he met was Edmerald, or at least Hematite assumed that’s what the green gem’s name was. Other kids in their science class had called him that though he could’ve heard them wrong. Edmerald was the first to notice him. He gave Hematite a sly grin before putting his index finger to his lips.

The third gem was asleep on the couch. Though Hematite didn’t look at him too long for Edmerald pulled his attention away as Edmerald pushed his reflective glasses down his nose, revealing the green gem on his left eye. The gem eye began to glow as Edmerald stuck his hand in it and pulled out a large paintbrush. Hematite’s eyes slowly widened in horror as Edmerald twirled the paintbrush in his hand dramatically before beginning to paint a mustache on the sleeping gem. Hematite already wanted out.

He opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say or how to comment. Carnelian finally took notice of him and beckoned him in. He swallowed and slowly closed the door behind him. He took back all the thoughts from earlier. Last thing he wanted was to fit in with them. Why was he a gem!? Being a human could’ve saved him so much trouble. He never asked for this.

Carnelian grinned once Edmerald was done painting on the sleeping gem’s face, “Hey new kid,” she whispered and winked at him, “watch this.” She pulled out a book from her  right hand, opened it and with the wave of her hand made a paper airplane from its pages. She threw the paper airplane at the sleeping gem and yelled “YO AQUA WAKE UP!”

Aqua sat up quickly, “I’M NOT SLEEPING!” just as the paper airplane hit his face.

Carnelian and Edmerald roared with laughter as Hematite’s eyes glanced back at the door. They were distracted, maybe he could- Fire Opal walked in and noticed him right away. “Ah, Hematite! I’m glad you were able to find the club room." Hematite mentally kicked himself. Now he was trapped with the weirdos. He couldn’t make a break for it now, especially if Carnelian ran after him. She lapped him in gym twice. He had no chance. Fire Opal turned his attention to the three gems behind Hematite, "I hope you three aren’t causing mischief.”

Edmerald quickly hid his paintbrush behind his back as Carnelian let her book disappear, “No sir!”

Aqua grumbled under his breath, “Yes they are,” before standing up and stretching.

“Aqua, you have something on your face,” Fire Opal stated before turning back to Hematite, “So how are you liking Mayview?”

Hematite’s lips thinned, “Ah, well, it’s okay I guess… It’s not everyday you see someone pull a paintbrush out of their eye or anything!” He glared in Edmerald’s direction.

Edmerald smirked as he shrugged. He pulled down his glasses again before shoving his paintbrush back in his gem eye, “Better?”

Hematite stared at him in horror, “Oh my god is this psychological warfare? Are you purposely trying to torment me?”

“Maybe.”

Carnelian snorted as Aqua finished scrubbing the ink mustache off his face, “Emerald what did I say about drawing mustaches on my face?”

“You were sleeping and you did say yes in your sleep when I asked if I could. It was an open invitation.”

Hematite frowned, “Wait, your name’s not Edmerald?”

He shrugged, “Newspaper typo.”

Fire Opal clapped his hands, “So it looks like we need some introductions.” He gestured to Hematite, “This is Hematite and he’ll be joining the club.”

“Not willingly.” Hematite muttered.

Carnelian winked at him, “I’m Carnelian, we met in gym,” She showed him the red gem on the back of her right hand. Her gem glowed as her book appeared again. She grabbed it and raised her hand. Papers began flying everywhere as she laughed.

Edmerald adjusted his glasses in order to pull his paintbrush out of his green gemy eye again, “I’m Emerald,” he said writing his name in the air. He left an extra space between the first e and the m, “But most nerds call me Edmerald,” he said adding the d.

Aqua crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m Aquamarine.”

Hematite raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you gonna pull something out of your gem too?”

Fire Opal quickly stepped in before Aqua could answer, “So, how long have you been an alien?”

“12 years.”

Fire Opal clasped his hands together, “How long have you been 12?”

“It’s pretty self explanatory,” he frowned, “Unless my parents lied to me.”

"I see, well,” Fire Opal pushed his sunglasses closer to his face, “in any case, welcome to The Activity Gems.”


End file.
